Tends moi la main
by Fantomas123
Summary: Ananka a fuit le Canada, fuit sa vie. Elle se retrouve par hasard à Forks, seule. Qui acceptera de l'aider? Qui les acceptera, elle et ses problèmes? Peut-être un Quileute qui passait par là... OS


_Salut, salut! Voici mon premier OS sur Paul, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir, même si ça ne vous à pas plu ;) Bonne lecture! _

Paul POV

Il faisait nuit, surtout pour la plupart des humains. Depuis ma mutation, l'obscurité n'était plus un problème. Bien sûr, quand je fermais les yeux, je redevenais normal, vulnérable à mes propres démons... Je marchais dans la rue, quand je la vis. Brune, mince, presque maigre, les yeux baignés de larmes, et jeune. Très jeune, quinze ou seize ans à tout casser. Cette fille était là, contre les marches du commissariat de Forks, c'était à se demander pourquoi elle n'allait pas chercher de l'aide à l'intérieur. Alors je me suis approché. Que faire d'autre ? Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qu'ont les personnes détruites aux plus profond d'elles-mêmes et qui luttent pour vivre ( ou survivre?). Elle me faisait penser à moi, quand mon père m'infligeait des coups à n'en plus finir. Finalement, il avait fait de moi un homme meilleur, qui s'insurgeait contre l'injustice... Mais il m'avait aussi marqué, sa violence réapparaissant parfois en moi, comme un orage. Je me mis à la hauteur de la gamine, qui leva les yeux vers moi. Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle regarda avec méfiance. Elle ressemblait à un animal effarouché. En essayant d'être rassurant, je lui proposais de venir chez moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fait ça, une sorte d'instinct, de pulsion. Elle saisit ma main toujours tendue et elle essaya de se mettre debout. Mais ses jambes frêles n'arrivaient même plus à la porter. Délicatement, je la pris dans mes bras, où elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces à mon cou. Je me mis en route, et, une demie heure de marche plus tard, j'arrivais à mon bungalow. J'installais la fille dans mon lit, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Devais-je lui tirer ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang, pour lui mettre un tee shirt propre ? Ou devais-je la laisser comme ça jusqu'au lendemain ? Je décidais de la changer. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû.

Une fois que j'eus retiré son pantalon, j'aurais dû m'inquiéter. Ses jambes étaient marbrées d'hématomes. Au début, je me dis que c'était « normal », surtout si ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était dans la rue. Cependant, après avoir tiré son haut, le doute n'était plus possible : cette fille avait fuit quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait pas du bien. L'état de ses côtes était pire que celui de ses jambes. Ses bras étaient dans le même état. Le pire était la plaie qu'elle avait au niveau du flanc, comme un coup de couteau. La blessure était sale, je décidais donc de la nettoyer. L'inconnue ne remua même pas tellement elle était épuisée. Je lui mis un tee-shirt propre, un short, la recouvris de la couette, puis je partis me coucher sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, puisque je m'étais réveillé tôt, je décidais d'aller courir. Je laissais quand même un mot à la fille, mais elle dormait toujours à mon retour. Je préparais donc un déjeuner, et je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à l'odeur de bacon grillé, mais quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis qu'elle émergeait. Elle devait avoir peur, puisque je sentis son stress monter. J'allais toquer à sa porte avant qu'elle fasse une crise de panique, et en me voyant elle sembla se calmer. Je l'invitais à prendre un repas, et elle rougit violemment quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Je ne fis aucune remarque sur ce que j'avais vu, j'avais appris depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait que le temps et la confiance qui lui permettrait de m'en parler sans se braquer. Ce fût moi qui brisai le silence le premier.

**Moi c'est Paul et toi ?**

**Quelle importance ? Appelle moi comme tu veux.**

**Ça marche, Pocahontas. **

Elle rit.

**Je m'appelle Ananka et j'ai 16 ans. Tu dois te poser des questions non ?**

**J'en ai 22. Tu y répondras quand tu seras prête.**

**Vas-y, on verra si je peux y répondre...**

**Qu'est ce que tu faisais en pleine nuit devant le commissariat ?**

**On a droit au joker ? **

**Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas prête, **répondis-je avec un petit sourire, **tu viens d'où ? **

**Kamloops, Canada.**

**Parfait, cette après-midi, je vais te faire visiter la région.**

Ananka POV

C'est tout ? Pas d'interrogatoire, pas de réflexions sur mon état ? Pourtant, il était au courant, il m'avait changée, et soigné ma blessure. Je trouvais ça étrange de ne pas me questionner. Peut-être connaissait-il ce sentiment, cette envie de calme et de ne surtout pas être interrogé ?

C'était une bonne idée de visiter, à vrai dire, j'avais pris le premier avion dont le billet était dans mes moyens. J'étais arrivée à Seattle, mais je souhaitais m'éloigner des grandes villes, et c'est en taxi que je suis arrivée à Forks. Je lui raconterais sûrement tout ça à Paul, mais pas tout de suite. Il allais falloir que je trouve un endroit pour vivre, je ne me vois pas squatter chez lui trop longtemps. Mais Paul est vraiment un hôte génial ! Il m'emmena voir les falaises, la forêt, la plage... Tout, en fait.

**Voilà, maintenant tu sais ce que c'est, chez moi,** me dit-il.

J'aurais juré qu'il a dit cette phrase délibérément. Parce que, moi, je ne sais pas où c'est « chez moi ». Après tout, j'avais quitté le Canada. Est ce que c'est ce que j'étais, une SDF ? Sans Domicile Fixe. Quel euphémisme ! C'est sans domicile du tout, qu'il faudrait dire. Et puis qu'est ce que c'est un domicile ? Un endroit où on a des amis, de la famille, un lieu où on se sent bien ? Dans ce cas, je n'ai jamais eu de chez moi. Pendant que je réfléchissais, il me regardait. Je n'avais pas fait attention avant, mais il était vraiment très beau. Grand, peau hâlée, musclé. Un peu cliché comme représentation, mais bon... à ce moment, je me sentais bien avec lui. C'était même plus, je me sentais en sécurité, je n'avais pas envie de le quitter. Est ce que c'était ici mon « chez moi » ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je pouvais toujours tout recommencer ici. Paul voulait me présenter à ses amis. J'angoissais. Il le sentit.

**Relax, ils ne te feront rien.**

Toutes ses phrases étaient dites sur un ton posé, c'était très impressionnant. Pourtant, je sentais comme une rage en lui, qu'il maîtrisait, mais j'aurais pu affirmer qu'elle lui échappait parfois. On rejoint ses potes sur la plage. Et franchement, rien n'était plus impressionnant que ça ! Même les vendeurs d'Abercrombie ne pouvaient pas rivaliser. Tous grands, tous beaux, tous sympa. Ouais, c'est définitif, je m'installe ici. Je souris à cette pensée, ça faisait vraiment superficiel. J'étais de nature plutôt discrète, j'essayais donc de me cacher derrière Paul. Je fus bien vite repérée, et ce n'était pas très difficile : j'étais la seule fille. Ils m'accueillirent avec joie, et aucun ne posa de questions. Ça me perturbais car d'où je venais, on ne pouvais pas être tranquille. On passa une bonne soirée, mais vu que j'étais fatiguée, je décidais de rentrer plus tôt.

Paul POV

Ananka venait de partir, quand les questions de la meute commencèrent.

**Qui c'est ?**

**Elle a quel âge ?**

**Elle vient d'où ?**

Etc, etc... Je leur expliquais donc la situation sans leur parler de ce que j'avais vu en la changeant.

**Tu t'es imprégné d'elle ? **Me demanda Sam

On en venait à la question que je me posais. Je ne savais pas y répondre. Je n'ai pas sentis mon monde basculer, juste un intense besoin de la protéger que je n'avais jamais ressenti. C'était très agaçant de ne pas savoir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais ramenée, je ne la connaissais même pas, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Est ce que c'était ça l'imprégnation ? Une force intérieure qui te dicte ta conduite ? Dis comme ça, ça a l'air horrible, et pourtant...

Plus tard dans la soirée, je rentrais chez moi. Elle dormait déjà, mais dans le canapé. Il allait falloir trouver une solution surtout si elle restait plus longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, on prépara le petit dej' ensemble. On était en plein été, mais je pensais déjà au futur.

**Tu penses rester combien de temps ?**

**Jusqu'à ce que tu me vires... **

**Je ne te virerais pas... Et tu comptes faire quoi, à la rentrée ?**

**Je sais pas vraiment... sûrement reprendre le lycée...**

Les semaines passèrent, et Ananka était quelqu'un de vraiment cool. Toujours prête à aider, toute la meute l'aimait. On ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à venir jusque ici, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. On cohabitait dans le calme, et on avait fini par dormir ensemble, le canapé n'étant VRAIMENT pas confortable. Bon bien sûr, parfois on s'engueulait. Elle fumait, et ça, ça m'énervait beaucoup. Mais elle était comme ça, Anka (c'est le surnom que Seth lui a trouvé). Insouciante, jeune. Parfois je me sentais vieux à côté d'elle, alors que je n'avais que 22 ans... Elle ne m'avait toujours pas parlé de son passé, mais j'attendrais. Les gars n'arrêtaient pas de nous traiter de couple, et parfois je me posais des questions... C'est Sam, qui m'a fait tiquer.

**Mais sinon, vous êtes en couple ?**

**Non, bien sûr que non ! **

**Paul ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un ?! **

Et en effet, depuis que cette fille était arrivée, je n'avais couché avec personne. Pas que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion, ou que je n'osais pas ramener quelqu'un à la maison, je n'en n'avais juste pas l'envie.

Un jour, en cherchant le courrier, je tombais sur un mot à l'intention de ma colocataire. Je ne l'avais pas lu, mais quand Anka le fit, elle se mit à trembler, et elle s'effondra par terre, en pleurs. Sur le mot, griffonné à la va-vite :

_Je sais où tu es, je viendrais te chercher._

_P._

Je ne sais pas qui était ce « P » mais j'aimerais bien le faire disparaître. Il faisait peur à ma Anka, et je n'aimais pas ça ! C'est aussi à ce moment là que je compris qu'elle était mon imprégnée, que je pourrais tuer pour qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle soit heureuse. J'aurais été capable de tout pour elle ! Enfin, je lui parlerais de ça plus tard, pour l'instant, il fallait que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Je l'installais dans le canapé, je mis une couverture sur elle, et j'allais faire du chocolat chaud. Ensuite, je m'installais dans le canapé, face à elle.

**Il est peut-être temps que tu m'expliques, non ?**

**Ouais, il est temps.**

Cependant le silence qui suivit, exprimait clairement sa peur de parler. Je lui pris les mains, pour la soutenir.

**Mon père était alcoolique. La plupart du temps, il était saoul, mais quand il n'avait pas sa dose, il me battait. Il a perdu son emploi, donc il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour s'acheter de l'alcool. Il devenait de plus en plus violent, mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas, n'est ce pas ?** Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. **Un jour, ça a dégénéré. Il voulait que je me prostitue, pour lui payer ses bouteilles. Il a pris un couteau et m'a planté. Je me suis enfuit. J'ai pris le premier avion que j'ai trouvé et j'ai atterri ici. La suite, tu la connais...**

Je savais qu'on avait des points communs, mais je pensais pas que nos histoires se ressemblaient tant que ça. Excepté la prostitution, c'était exactement ça que j'avais vécu. Je la pris dans mes bras, en la réconfortant et la rassurant. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était bien protégée, mais elle ne tarderais pas à le savoir.

La nuit suivante fut très dure. Anka faisait des cauchemars, elle se leva plusieurs fois pour vomir. Je restais auprès d'elle, malgré ses tentatives pour me faire partir. Ça dura pendant une semaine. Ensuite, je décidais d'aller voir le chaman, pour trouver une solution. Cependant, malgré son expérience, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer les terreurs nocturnes d'Ananka. Ces terreurs nocturnes...carrément flippant ! Ça commençait par des gémissements. Ensuite, elle s'agitait, de plus en plus. Elle avait des sueurs froides. Parfois, elle ouvrait les yeux et hurlait, tout en dormant. C'étaient ces moments les pires, parce que j'avais beau essayer de capter son regard, elle regardait dans le vide. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à la maîtriser, la rassurer. Souvent, elle s'éveillait dans un sursaut, puis se prenait la tête entre ses mains, en disant « je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien... » de manière obsessionnelle. Je ne savais pas jusque quand elle tiendrait à ce rythme. Elle maigrissait à vu d'œil, elle avait des cernes énormes, mais surtout, elle se battait de moins en moins. Certains jours, elle ne s'habillait même plus.

J'étais très inquiet, surtout quand je patrouillais, comme en ce moment. J'avais toujours peur que son père choisisse ce moment pour revenir, ou qu'elle fasse une crise d'angoisse. Pour l'instant, ça c'était toujours bien passé. Mais soudain, on entendit un hurlement strident qui provenait de chez moi. Avec Jared, on se précipita vers la source du bruit. On trouva une Anka, recroquevillée dans la salle de bain, complètement paniquée. Elle murmurait frénétiquement « il était là, il était là... » . Pourtant, Jared et moi n'avions senti aucune odeur étrangère.

**Shht, ça va Anka... il n'y avait personne,** tentai-je de la rassurer.

**Si, il était là... j'ai peur,** sanglota-t-elle, **il n'y avait vraiment personne ?**

Je secouais négativement la tête.

**Est ce que je suis folle ? **S'inquiéta-t-elle...

**Pas plus que je suis une fille !**

Elle rit. Tant mieux si j'avais chassé ses démons pour quelques temps. Elle n'en pouvait plus ça se voyait. Pourtant elle était déterminée à faire sa rentrée scolaire, dans deux jours. Je ne m'y opposerais pas, mais les moments où je n'étais pas avec elle durant le restant des vacances, elle les passera avec Emily.

Ananka POV

C'était la rentrée. Dans les bras de Paul, j'avais récupéré un peu de mes forces. Je m'habillais simplement pour cette rentrée, et tâchais de cacher un maximum mes cernes. J'étais seule dans ma classe, sans personne de la bande je veux dire. Je m'ennuyais déjà. À Kamloops, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais faite virée pour insolence, violence, consommation de produits illicites... En parlant de ça, c'était la pause de midi, j'étais un peu tendu, et un joint ne me ferais pas de mal... Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il y avait des détecteurs de fumée dans les chiottes ?! Forcément, le soir, Paul était en colère !

**À quoi tu joues, bordel ?! T'as pas déjà assez de problèmes, tu veux devenir toxico en plus ? Sérieux, ça me fait déjà assez chier que tu fumes, pas besoin de rajouter la drogue en plus !**

**Désolée, ça n'arrivera plus... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...**

Et c'était vrai. Les raisons que j'avais énoncés plus tôt, me paraissait futiles face aux paroles de Paul. Quelque part, c'était mon modèle, mon repère. J'avais envie qu'il soit fier de moi, autant que se soit possible.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas été virée, comme c'était mon premier jour au lycée. Je pense que Paul avait demandé de l'aide à la meute, puisqu'à chaque sortie de cours, une escorte m'attendait. Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier mon prof de maths, mais il nous relâcha en avance, ce qui me permit d'échapper à mes gardes du corps, et de rentrer à la maison plus rapidement. Cependant une mauvaise surprise m'attendais sur le parking. Mon père. Et en colère en plus. Il s'approcha de moi, le regard mauvais. Il me gifla, si fort que je tombais, m'écorchant les paumes au passage. Je me remis tant bien que mal debout, un peu sonnée.

**Tu n'es qu'une garce, une peste ! Tu t'es enfuie, laissant ton père seul ! Tu n'as pas honte ?**

**Tu m'aurais obligé à me prostituer, et tu oses te considérer comme un père ?! On aura tout vu ! **

**Ne me manque pas de respect ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe, j'ai vu avec qui tu vivais, et je ne pense pas que ces jeunes hommes t'acceptent sans rien en échange. Puisque tu vas au lycée, tu n'as rien d'autre à leur offrir que ce que tu aurais fait à la maison ! **

**Comment peux-tu penser ça ?! Ils ne peuvent pas être simplement gentils ?! Et tu as vu l'estime que tu as de moi ? Et saches que je ne considère pas Kamloops comme ma « maison » ! **

**ça suffit ! Tu vas rentrer, récupérer tes affaires, et rentrer avec moi ! **

**Hors de question ! **

**Un problème, Anka ?**

Alléluia, Quil et Embry venaient de finir les cours !

**Aucun, rentrons à la maison...**

Je tournais le dos à mon père, et rejoins les gars, qui mirent leurs bras, protecteurs, autour de mes épaules. En posant quelques questions, je sus qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu ma conversation, et malgré le fait que je leur dise que c'était mon père, ne connaissant pas mon histoire, ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas plus que raison. J'espérais qu'ils ne mettraient pas Paul au courant trop rapidement...

Malheureusement, en rentrant le soir, Paul était plus qu'inquiet et plus qu'énervé ! Il avait beau me répéter qu'il me protégerais avec les gars, je mourrais de peur pour eux ! Mon père avait des armes, il faisait partie de l'armée avant son renvoi !

**Tu me fais confiance ? **Me questionna Paul.

**Évidemment !**

Il me prit par la main, et m'entraîna vers la plage, où tout le monde était assis en cercle autour d'un feu. Tous les regards convergeaient vers deux vieux hommes. Quand ils nous virent arriver, ils fixèrent Paul d'un regard approbateur. Ils se mirent alors à conter les légendes du peuple Quileute. Elles étaient vraiment très belles, ma préférée étant celle de l'imprégnation. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Paul m'avait amenée ici. Une fois rentrée au cottage, je lui jetais un regard qui voulait dire « tu m'expliques ? ». Il prit la parole.

**Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ?**

**Ce sont vraiment de beaux mythes, mais... je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec toi, moi et le reste...**

**En fait, ce ne sont pas des légendes. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange depuis que tu vis avec moi ? Ma température corporelle, la manière dont nous tremblons quand on s'énerve, notre appétit excessif... **

Ça expliquait tout. Je n'étais pas effrayée, juste fascinée_. _

**Est ce que tu t'es imprégné ? **M'enquis-je

**Oui...**

Cette réponse me fit mal. J'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas moi, l'élue en question. Et pourtant, dieu sait comme j'étais attirée par lui. C'était comme une attraction contre laquelle on ne pouvait pas lutter. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. C'était sûrement dû à sa condition de loup-garou, mais j'aurais tellement aimée être spéciale à ses yeux...

**Tu es mon imprégnée, Anka. Et je crois que je t'aime, au delà de tout ce que ça signifie...** compléta-t-il.

Des papillons volaient dans mon estomac. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse, complète. Je fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête, je couru me réfugier dans ses bras. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, tandis que je me demandais si nous étions un couple maintenant. Il est clair que j'étais amoureuse de lui, à en juger par les battements de mon cœur. On alla se coucher, et c'est enlacés que nous nous sommes endormis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je dormis comme un bébé. Pour l'instant, notre relation se limitait aux baisers, et j'étais plutôt effrayée par l'idée de passer à l'étape supérieure, de manière irrationnelle. En effet, j'étais persuadée que Paul était dans le genre doux et tendre. En tout cas, il ne me mettait pas la pression, ce que j'appréciais grandement. Pourtant il suffisait de voir ses pupilles noircies de désir quand il me voyait en sous-vêtements, pour comprendre qu'il y songeait fortement.

Les semaines qui suivirent, mon géniteur ne se manifesta pas. Pourtant, je savais qu'il était là, je voyais sa voiture sur le parking du lycée, ou dans le rétroviseur...

J'avais décidé d'aller à la librairie, pour trouver un bouquin de cuisine, afin de nourrir l'estomac sur pattes qui me sert de copain. Sur le chemin du retour, je me sentis traînée dans une ruelle sombre. Mon père était là, avec deux de ses acolytes. Violence, passage à tabac, ils me rouèrent de coups, mais sans toucher à mon visage. Puis des menaces, afin de me contraindre au silence. Ils menacèrent les quileutes, mais aussi mes amis humains. C'est pour eux que j'ai peur, c'est pour eux que je vais mettre fin au problème.

Paul POV

Je rentrais de la patrouille un peu en retard, mais à peine sur le pavillon de la maison, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'entrais et je vis la réserve d'alcool vide, et la pharmacie aussi. Non ! Ne me dites pas qu'Anka avait fait ça ?!

**Anka ?!**

Ma voix était tendue, inquiète. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il y ai une personne consciente dans les parages, mais l'odeur de mon imprégnée était trop importante pour qu'elle ne soit pas là. Ce qui me laissait deux choix : ou elle était inconsciente, ou elle était morte. Je me précipitais vers la salle de bain, qui était verrouillée. Je défonçais la porte sans hésitation, pour trouver Anka, allongée, inconsciente, une bouteille de vodka dans une main, des cachets dans l'autre. Je me précipitais vers elle, tout en appelant une ambulance. Je sentis un pouls, faible, mais elle était vivante ! J'entendais déjà les sirènes des secours qui approchaient. Comment avait elle put me faire ça ?! Comment aurais-je fait sans elle ?!

Je ne réfléchis pas plus, puisque je suivis les médecins qui emmenaient le corps d'Anka dans l'ambulance. Je prévenais Sam de la situation, et il me dit qu'ils viendraient quand ça ira mieux.

À l'hôpital, Ananka partit au bloc, pour un lavage d'estomac. Je vis Jared et Sam arriver, pour prendre des nouvelles. L'attente était insupportable. Seule la présence de mes frères de meute me permettais de ne pas péter les plombs ! Et encore ! Au bout de trente minutes, je m'enfuis me défouler dans la forêt. La douleur en moi était insupportable. Je courus pendant des heures et des heures, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Les images de son corps me revenaient sans cesse, et je culpabilisais d'avoir fini ma patrouille en retard. J'aurais pu empêcher ça. Non, j'aurais dû empêcher ça ! Soudain je n'étais plus seul. Sam avait muté.

_Arrêtes de t'en vouloir ! Anka va bien, elle t'attend ! _

Elle était enfin réveillée. Je battis un record de vitesse pour atteindre l'hôpital, et une fois dans sa chambre, je la pris dans mes bras, et pleurais. Oui, moi, Paul Lahote, pleurais. J'avais eu tellement peur !

Quand j'appris la raison qui avait poussé Anka à faire ce qu'elle avait fait, j'entrais dans une rage folle. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas été effrayé l'ordure qu'est son père. Je ne sais pas si ça suffira à le faire partir, mais à en juger par les glapissements et les larmes de fillette qu'il a émit, je dirais que c'était plutôt satisfaisant.

Anka sortit une semaine après sa tentative de suicide. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, et rien ne me rendait plus heureux. La meute avait décidé de préparé une petite fête pour sa « libération », et c'est donc chez Sam et Emily que je la conduisis après avoir signé les papiers de sortie. Emily avait, comme à son habitude, préparé un repas délicieux. On poursuivit ces retrouvailles sur les falaises d'où l'on sautait, pour notre plus grande joie. Une fois rentrés, je pris Anka dans mes bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je sentis ses doigts fins déboutonner ma chemise. Je la regardais avec des yeux emplis de désir, et comme pour me rendre fou, elle me susurra un petit « s'il te plaît » à l'oreille. Je ne perdis pas une seconde pour la porter à la chambre, où l'on fit l'amour, pour la première fois. C'était tellement bien ! Bien sur, ce n'était pas ma première fois, mais rien n'était comparable à ça ! On recommençait dès qu'on le pouvait !

Les semaines passèrent, même si on avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. On nageait dans le bonheur, et je ne comptais plus les fois où nos rires retentissaient dans la Push. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher notre bonheur. Bien sûr, Anka s'inquiétait dès que je patrouillais, et encore plus quand un vampire s'installa dans les environs. Cependant, nos traques régulières l'empêchèrent de sévir bien longtemps.

Un jour, en rentrant, Anka n'était pas là. Je n'étais pas dans le genre jaloux mais... enfin, si, j'étais jaloux, mais j'avais confiance en Anka, mais j'étais plutôt sur-protecteur, et je m'inquiétais de savoir où elle était passée. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et vint me saluer en m'embrassant délicatement.

**Bonjour vous... T'étais passé où ?**

**T'es de la police ?**

**Hmmhm...**

**J'étais chez Emily, boire un thé. **

J'étais rassuré, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose.

Ananka POV

J'étais enceinte. Bordel, j'étais enceinte. J'avais 17 ans, depuis une semaine, et j'étais enceinte. De Paul. Merde. Bordel de merde. C'était pour ça que j'étais partie chez Emily, j'étais complètement paniquée en voyant le test de grossesse. Elle m'avait conseillée d'en parler le plus tôt possible à Paul, mais je n'avais pas réussit. Il ne tardera pas à s'en rendre compte de toute manière, il me connaît trop bien. Et puis, j'aurais besoin de lui en parler, au moins pour prendre la décision de le garder ou pas. J'étais pommée. Je m'imaginais assez mal avec un enfant, mais c'est surtout la réaction des autres personnes que je craignais. Déjà que notre différence d'âge avait pas mal fait parler les autochtones.

En effet, à peine couchée, Paul me posa la question piège.

**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Anka ?**

**On a un problème...**

**Quel genre de problème ?**

**Un problème évolutif... **

Vu sa tête, je me sentis obligée de préciser :

**Je suis enceinte**

Après tout un tas de mots, plus ou moins grossier, il réussit à me demander :

**Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, quelque soit ta décision, je t'aiderais !**

**Je ne sais pas Paul, je ne sais vraiment pas... Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée avec un gosse à 17 ans, mais maintenant que ça arrive, je ne peux pas dire que je n'en veuille pas du tout. Premièrement, c'est notre enfant, enfin je veux dire, le NOTRE ! Et je t'aime tellement Paul, que je ne n'arrive pas à me dire que cet enfant est là par hasard... et puis rien de m'empêche vraiment de l'avoir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de longues études, on a une maison, des amis... Alors je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire... **

Je ne sais pas comment Paul a fait, mais a réussit à me comprendre avant moi. Il savait que je voulais le garder, et c'est après cinq minutes de monologue que je le compris moi-même. Nous aurions donc un enfant, malgré tout.

Les mois passèrent, et Paul était tout le temps là pour moi. Dès premières nausées, aux premières envies nocturnes, il me soutenait tout le temps. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Toute la meute était folle de joie de bientôt accueillir un nouveau-né. Même si Sam et Emily étaient vexés de ne pas être les premiers à fonder leur famille, ils mettaient toute leur énergie pour me faciliter la vie, surtout dans les derniers mois. Seth, Embry et Jared s'étaient chargés de l'extension de la maison, pour que le bébé est sa chambre. Bien sûr, Paul n'était jamais très loin pour surveiller que les trois compères ne fassent pas de conneries. Kim, Emily et Leah s'occupèrent ensuite de la décoration, dans les tons neutres puisque nous avions choisis de ne pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant.

C'est en juin, avec un mois d'avance, que j'accouchais. Quelques heures plus tard, la meute arrivait en poussant des cris de joie. Mais c'est stupéfaits qu'ils franchirent la porte de ma chambre.

**On vous présente Jane et Moses Lahote.**

J'attendais en effet des jumeaux, secret que nous nous étions efforcés de gardé malgré toute la difficulté que ça représentait. Comme parrains et marraines nous avions choisi Jared et Leah pour Moses, notre fils, et Sam et Emily pour Jane, notre fille.

Maintenant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de sortir de la maternité et de rentrer chez moi, puisque j'avais définitivement trouvé mon chez moi, avec ma famille, mes amis, ma vie.


End file.
